Uncharted Waters
by tjsmklvr
Summary: A grown-up 'what if' story based on Ship of Spies. Set in mid-late season 3. Rated M.
1. That's Asking Too Much

**By Taya Johnston (Tjsmklvr)**

 **Synopsis:** A grown-up 'what if' story based on Ship of Spies.

 **Timeframe:** Mid-to-Late Season 3

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to Warner Brothers, CBS, and Shoot the Moon Enterprises. No infringement is intended. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce without my written permission.

 **A/N:** Special thanks to my beta crew – you ladies help me to be a better writer . . . and you crack me up in the process. Credit to Robert Bielak for writing the episode Ship of Spies. Excerpts from that episode are contained within this story.

 **Uncharted Waters**

She squeezed her eyes shut willing her stomach to return to its rightful position. As the plane ascended into the clear, blue sky, her grip on the armrest seemed to tighten of its own volition. She felt the firm grasp of her partner's hand on hers. Amanda peeked out her right eye to see Lee's worried hazel eyes looking back at her. "You okay, Partner?" His rich baritone inquired.

Amanda quickly closed her eye and swallowed before nodding almost imperceptibly. After a few moments she felt him lift the armrest that separated them and pull her toward him, nestling her in the crook of his arm. She tensed at first, before she finally relaxed into him. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as his aftershave surrounded her senses.

"I think we're finally leveling out now. It should be smooth from here on out." He whispered close to her ear. The warm hum soothed her tattered nerves.

She nodded absently. No matter how often she flew, she never could get used to the takeoffs. Even as a little girl she had always had a problem with them, never the landing, only the takeoff. Her thoughts were thrown back in time to when her mother and father had taken her to visit her very ill great-grandmother in Maine. Amanda sat between them peppering each of her parents with questions of 'how the plane stayed up in the sky' and 'how the pilot knew where they were when they were up so high above the clouds.' It had nearly driven her father crazy and he'd scolded her. Dotty had admonished her husband and reminded him that this was their daughter's first flight and that she was just scared.

Amanda watched as her father's eyes softened and he smiled down on her before he sang softly into her ear. "A-man-da, A-man-da, I love you! You're my sweetie, and I love you true. I love to give you kisses, lots and lots of kisses. So I will come and give you one on your sweet, little head." He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her toward him.

"You're safe, Panda. I promise." He soothed.

She stared into the eyes of her father, contemplating his promise. Satisfied with the comfort and sureness she saw, she snuggled into him and fell asleep.

Amanda was jostled awake and lifted her head in a momentary daze before colliding into Lee's chin.

"OUCH! A-MAN-DA!"

"Oh my gosh! Lee, I'm so sorry. I guess I fell asleep and then . . . well I wasn't and I didn't know where I was –"

"It's okay. It was my fault. I got a cramp in my arm and I didn't want to wake you, but then it got worse." He absently rubbed his chin that was nearly taken out by her head. "Is your head okay?" He asked as almost an afterthought.

"Yeah, I think you took the brunt of it." She rubbed his chin with her thumb. "I'm pretty hard-headed, you know." She smiled as she thought of all the times he'd reminded her of that very statement.

"Oh, I know! Believe me, I know." His deep laugh penetrated her thoughts.

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Hey!" She grumbled and swatted his stomach.

He squeezed her forearm and smiled that special smile that she was certain was meant only for her. He gazed into her eyes and rather than look away as she normally did, she held his stare. A smile formed on her face of its own accord. He smiled broadly back at her until she heard a loud "Oof!" come from his mouth and the sound of bone hitting metal. She tore her eyes away from her charming partner just in time to see the drink cart being pushed up the aisle, leaving Lee to rub his left elbow.

"Oh no! Poor Lee!" She attempted to rub his elbow.

"What is it with beautiful women trying to kill me on this flight?" He winked but continued to rub his battered elbow.

"So, are you going to tell me why we're going on this very last-minute cruise? I mean, it must be pretty urgent if I didn't even have time to pack."

"I warned you on my way to pick you up." He protested.

"Warned me? Lee, you called me five minutes from my house and told me we were on a case and not to even bother packing!"

"I told you not to worry. The Agency has packed everything you could possibly need."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Everything, huh? We'll see about that."

"Amanda, they are trained professionals. They can anticipate any scenario. I assure you, you'll be fine. It's just a 5-day cruise."

"It's just, I mean . . ." She scanned the area within earshot and lowered her voice. "How does some analyst that doesn't even know me, know what I need or how I'll look in something?"

"The Agency has your measurements and notes on your style. And of course they take into consideration the environment."

"They have my measurements?" She squeaked.

"Sure. Everyone's in Field Section." He stated matter-of-factly.

She shook her head in disbelief. Even after three years in this crazy business she was still amazed at the extent of information the organization had.

At her sigh he continued. "Tell you what, if when we get on the ship you're missing something that you really need, we'll buy it and expense it. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded her appreciation.

Amanda leaned into him and whispered, "You still haven't told me what our assignment is." Quirking her brow, she awaited his response.

He looked around, indicating their audience. "Later."

She knew he was right. They couldn't exactly discuss Agency business on a plane full of people. Of course, it didn't make her any less curious, but she understood. She pulled the flight magazine from the pouch in front of her and flipped through it, trying to pass the time.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The cab ride from the airport was frustratingly quiet. Amanda was anxiously awaiting details on their assignment and Lee seemed unusually nervous. It had been a long time since he withheld details from her. What was it about this assignment that was making him so cagey?

Just when she couldn't take it any longer, the cab pulled into the harbor. Several very large ships came into view and she wondered which one they would be traveling on. The massive bows were a stark contrast to the blue cloudless sky that surrounded them. She was pulled from her thoughts as the cab came to a stop in front of a large white ship with large red ribbons painted on its stern.

"Darling?" Lee called to her.

"Hmmm?"

At her confused look, he indicated to the cab driver and smiled. "Are you ready to get on the ship, Darling?"

"Oh! Yes, Sweetheart. I was just mesmerized by all these ships." She took his proffered hand and stepped out of the yellow cab. "I never realized how massive they are."

"Wait until we board, Darling. It's like its own city." He handed the cabbie a crisp bill and watched as their luggage was handed over to the porter. Lee nodded his appreciation as he slipped him a nice tip as well.

They were making their way onto the gangway from the dock when Lee stopped abruptly and looked around nervously. He pulled Amanda out of line and to the side so they could speak privately.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvety black box.

"Oh, that looks like an engagement ring." She watched in awe as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It is an engagement ring. There." He guides her back in line as they move further onto the ship. "See my informant, Orlando Gravis was on this ship when he disappeared. That's why you're here. You're part of my cover." He whispered to her.

"Right." She nodded her understanding as they wove their way through the line.

"We have to be engaged because this is a . . . kind of a . . . well, it's a special cruise."

She watched his eyes dart to and fro, never looking her in the eye. "What kind of special cruise?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, it's a wedding cruise." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Oh." She nodded but continued to listen to her partner intently.

"Nothing but engaged couples, you see."

"Oh, well alright. Sure." She admired the sparkling diamond now adorning her left hand as he continued undeterred.

"So in two days we dock at San Angelo in the Caribbean . . . "

"Yep." She followed along nodding.

"And we all get married -"

"That's asking too much!" She rushed in a panic and turned around to make a break for dry land.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

The older couple directly behind them stopped them both in their tracks.

"Now, now, now is that any way to start off 50 years of togetherness, huh?" The gentlemen wearing a powder blue leisure suit declared.

"Oh, Miles you're such a busy body." The redheaded woman next to him laughed good-naturedly at them.

"I'm trust trying to shed a few words of wisdom on the subject of marriage. And who's better qualified than me?" He held up both of his hands, indicating two on each. "I've had four of them!" He laughed in a self-deprecating way.

"He's impossible!"

"Name's Miles Beckwith – plastic's the game. And this little chinchilla here is my fiancé, Jillian Davis. Say 'hello.'"

Lee held out his hand. "How do you do? Lee Stetson. He indicated to his 'fiancé.' "Amanda King."

"Amanda King. Hello, Jil-Jil-Jillian." Amanda replied anxiously.

Without missing a beat, Miles probed. "First cruise?"

Amanda nodded exuberantly. "Yes."

At the same time, Lee responded "No."

"Miles and I met on a cruise last summer."

"Been engaged long?" 'Mr. Questions' inquired.

"Six months." Amanda smiled broadly.

"Three months." Lee responded simultaneously.

Lee tried to laugh it off. "Well, officially three months. Uh, I asked her six months ago."

"It took me a little while to make up my mind." She nodded.

"You really gave a catch like him a chance to throw the hook?" Jillian asked disbelievingly.

"Well, he was pretty firmly hooked." She forced a smile, slightly irritated at what the older woman was insinuating.

"Let's board, shall we?" Lee held out his hand to her and she grasped it desperately.

"Yes! Let's do that." Amanda couldn't get away from the other couple fast enough.


	2. A Little Sun, A Little Scarecrow

After finding their cabin and arguing about how Lee had kept Amanda in the dark on the details of their assignment, she finally got the information out of him.

"Look, Amanda! I have two whole days to wrap up this investigation. We won't even get as far as the ceremony. Believe me!"

"Wait a minute." She held up her hand to stop him from once again glossing over the dangers of their assignment.

"What?"

"What if we do?"

"We won't," he shook his head and laughed.

"What if we did? What if we had to go through with it and get married, so we wouldn't blow our cover?" Her brows were raised waiting for him to explain his plan that would keep them from having to become husband and wife.

"Yeah." The realization was clearly dawning on him.

"Yeah?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, uh." He ran his hand through his hair and moved quickly to the door. "Look. I've got work to do. And, uh . . . I've got to go. Why don't you go up on deck? Hmm? Catch some sun, maybe go for a swim."

"Why don't I come with you? You might need a lookout." She stopped him from shutting the door between them.

"No, I need you to keep our cover. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I was feeling a bit seasick and went to lie down in our cabin."

"But—"

"Please, Amanda? I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself." Before she had a chance to respond, he was gone.

Irritated from being left out of the assignment once again, Amanda opened her suitcase and started to unpack. She grabbed the garments and flung them in the small closet. She barely took notice of the new items that had been packed for her. Grumbling to herself about the depths of frustration that man could take her, she nearly missed the small item wrapped in tissue paper found at the bottom of her bag. She picked it up and studied it. Opening the tissue, she found very small black bikini. When she pulled it from the tissue and held it up, a small card fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and read the note:

' _Just in case your white knight needs a little nudge.' - F.D._

"Oh, Francine!" Amanda shook her head in disbelief and then cringed when she realized that it was the one and only swimsuit in her luggage. It hadn't been all that long ago that she and Francine had been trapped in a flash freezer sharing their secrets. Francine had warned _"Don't you expect Lee to come charging in there on some kind of white horse, because he won't!"_ After that assignment the two women had slowly forged a friendship of sorts.

She grabbed the two small pieces of fabric and then scooped up the matching sarong and threw it over her shoulder before heading into the bathroom.

Moments later she emerged pulling and tugging at her new swimwear nervously. After throwing a book, sunglasses, and sunscreen into her small bag, she wrapped her sarong around her, wrapping and unwrapping, and wrapping again in a quest to find the right combination that provided the most coverage. When she was certain there was no better, she grabbed her bag and headed for the top deck. If he was going to cut her out of their assignment, at least she could get a nice tan out of it.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Nearly an hour later, Amanda felt a shadow cast over her and had to shield her eyes before looking up into the tall shadow that was her 'fiancé.' She felt a flush rise up her chest as she sensed his gaze. She took advantage of the dumbstruck look on his face and the fact that he couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses and soaked in all that was Lee. From his muscular legs to his slim hips and chiseled, bare chest, she was lost in thought when a beach ball landed next to her chair. She picked it up and tossed it over to the waiting couple in the pool.

She glanced back up at her partner just in time to see his Adam's apple bob visibly before he spoke. "Amanda?"

"Hi, Lee." She sat up in her chaise lounge and smiled. She picked up her drink and stirred it with the straw before taking a sip.

"What are you doing?" He asked tersely.

"I'm doing exactly what _you_ told me to do. Catching some sun." She swirled her drink before taking another sip. "I may even go for another swim later."

"Wearing _that_?" He asked in surprise.

"Well gee, Lee, I was going to wear a turtleneck, but it seems someone forgot to pack one for me." She couldn't help the sarcasm. What was his fascination with her attire anyway? For a mother of two, she didn't think she looked half bad. If he didn't like it, then he could go back to his room.

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a waiter carrying several frozen drinks adorned with umbrellas.

"Is the lady ready for another?" He grinned brilliantly.

"Oh, no. I'm still enjoying my first one. Thank you, Odair." She smiled at the tall man and he smiled warmly in return; a smile that was a bright contrast against his ebony skin.

"Sir?" He handed Lee one of the frozen concoctions. "Miami Vice, soooo nice!"

"Uh, no –" Lee attempted to hand him back the drink.

"Oh, come on, Lee. Relax. It's quite good." Amanda encouraged.

"Okay, sure." His dimples were evident in his smile.

Odair winked at Amanda and handed Lee a napkin before taking his leave. "Enjoy, you two," came the distinct island accent.

Amanda moved her towel and bag off the chaise next to her so Lee could sit down. "So, how did your search go?" She whispered.

"Not well, unless you call nearly getting caught by a love-sick couple a success. I was stuck in their closet until they were _finished_." He raised his glass to her before taking a gulp.

She raised her brow and then cringed at the realization of what he meant. "Oh."

Lee settled himself next to her and took a sip before placing his drink next to hers on the small side table. "So, Amanda, I have to say I'm pretty surprised to find you out here . . . wearing _that_." He indicated her suit.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She tugged gently on the bottom of her top, ensuring that she was fully covered.

"Nothing . . . nothing is _wrong_ with it. It's just that it's . . . well it's . . . I mean, it's not your usual style is all. Normally, you're a bit more . . . conservative." He seemed pleased with his choice of words.

Amanda couldn't help the sting from his words. Is that how he saw her? Conservative? Maybe Francine was right; maybe he did need a nudge. "Well, Lee, like you said on the plane, the people that packed my suitcase are professionals and know my style and size. They must have felt this was appropriate. She had a startling thought. Maybe he was trying to tell her she didn't look as good as she felt in the swimsuit. Her confidence now shaken, she probed further. "Do I look inappropriate, Lee?" She reached for the sarong, desperate to cover herself as quickly as possible.

His hand reached out and grasped her hand as he rushed to put the sarong back in her bag. "No, Amanda, quite the opposite actually. You look absolutely stunning. I was surprised is all."

That wasn't the response she was expecting. They sat staring at each other, neither saying a word. The tension over the suit long forgotten, but a new more sexually charged tension had settled in between them.

"Oh look, Miles! It's Lee and Amanda!" Jillian's voice boomed louder as they came closer and sat in the empty chairs beside them.

Amanda pulled her hand from Lee's out of habit and watched as he carefully slid into his cover. He reached out to hold her hand again, this time for show, she was certain. She couldn't help her disappointment in the other couple's timing. "Oh, hello!" Amanda forced herself to sound welcoming.

"Hi . . . Miles and uh, Jillian." Lee stumbled to recall their names.

"Oh, Amanda! You better flip over!" Jillian rushed. "You're going to be burnt to a crisp! What a great suit! I guess you had a right to be confident that Lee was firmly hooked!" She threw an exaggerated wink in Amanda's direction.

Amanda fought the urge to roll her eyes. But now that Jillian had mentioned it, she was feeling a bit warm. Her torso and legs were beginning to turn a light pink.

Without a word, Miles applied lotion to his fiancé's shoulders and back. "Lee, you better fix your girl up or she'll be in some pain tonight. You wouldn't want anything to keep you from enjoying yourselves later." He waggled his eyebrows up and down lasciviously. This time Amanda couldn't fight the urge and rolled her eyes as she reached for her bag to pull out her sunscreen.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Lee played along. "Here, let me have that, Darling." He smiled sweetly as he took the bottle from her and proceeded to squirt some into his palm. "Flip over." He stared at her, but all she could do was stare back.

"Um, I can do it–"

"Nonsense, Darling. Now, flip over." He ordered and then gently added, "Please."

She rearranged the slats on the back of her lounger so that it was laying flat and with one last pleading look at her 'fiancé,' she laid down on her stomach. 'This is not going to be pretty,' she thought.

Amanda felt the cold crème on the back of her calves first and nearly jumped out of her skin. He quickly worked the lotion into her skin in a circular albeit gentle manner. His hands moved slowly up, first to the back of her knees, and then her thighs. He took his time making sure to cover every inch. She bit her lip when his fingers grazed the inside of her legs. When he stopped to squeeze more lotion into his hand, she let out the breath she had been holding. She took the reprieve he'd given her and glanced over to her left to see Jillian rubbing lotion onto Miles' chest. 'Uh uh. Lee is on his own with his chest. I'm only so strong.' she thought with a frown.

She gasped when she felt his nimble fingers unhook the back of her suit. Before she could protest, his fingers slid smoothly up and down her back, which prevented any further thoughts of protest. The dizzying feeling his ministrations were evoking in her were nearly too much. He took his time to rub lotion into the back of first one arm and then the other, carefully returning them to her sides. Just when she thought she'd made it through his onslaught, his fingers grazed the sides of her breasts and took each end of her suit to refasten them across the middle of her back. Immediately, goose bumps formed on her skin.

"There! You're all set, Darling." Before she knew it, his chest pressed against her back causing her to groan. Then his warm breath whispered in her ear, "I'm going for a swim." He squeezed her hip.

Amanda turned and looked up before whispering, "Be prepared, the water is freezing cold!"

He looked down to his waist and held his hands in front of him self-consciously. "Good. Cold is just what the doctor ordered." He winked before turning and jumping into the pool beside them. The water splashed, causing little droplets to fall on her back. She shivered.

While it was only a brief moment, Amanda was certain there was a noticeable difference in how Lee now filled out his swim trunks. She smiled to herself before lying back down on the lounger, careful to position herself so she could covertly watch her partner as he swam several laps in the _very_ cold pool.


	3. 3 Steps Forward, 2 Steps Back

*See Chapter 1 for Author Notes

Lee was struggling with his tie as he stood looking in the mirror. He hadn't been able to focus on anything since he'd seen her in that little black bikini earlier at the pool. Who knew she'd been hiding **that** body under all those sweater vests and flowing skirts? What was it she had told him in one of their first assignments? _'Fitness with Dave weekdays at 8.'_ He really needed to give that show a chance. He swallowed hard at the memory of her toned stomach and sculpted arms and long legs. Frustrated, he pulled the knot loose and started over.

A few minutes later he found himself standing in front of the adjoining room's door and knocked. He nervously tugged on his left cuff and then his right while he waited for Amanda to appear. When she finally did, she rushed away and continued to put on her jewelry. "I'm almost ready." Her fingers fumbled with her necklace.

He immediately slid in behind her and moved her hair to the side to allow him an unobstructed view of her long, delicate neck. He quickly took both ends of the necklace from her and proceeded to hook the clasp. Without realizing it, he had fallen under her spell. The sweet smell of vanilla mixed with the smell of her shampoo wafted around him, causing him to inhale deeply. His fingers slid down the back of her tantalizing neck. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the goose bumps that formed on her neck and bare arms from his touch. His hands came to rest on her very tone and tan shoulders. They were still warm from the sun earlier in the day.

She turned around to face him with wide eyes. She was searching directly into his soul and instinctively he pulled the 'Scarecrow' mask back into place. He wasn't quite ready for Amanda King to see all that was behind his façade. "Let's go. We don't want to be late for the Captain's dinner." Amanda nodded as she grabbed her beaded clutch and Lee followed her out of the room.

He took advantage of the fact that she was a few steps ahead of him and took in her appearance. Her crisp white, strapless dress with its dipping neckline and nearly non-existent back was breathtaking. The thin gold belt gathered around her accentuating her waist. When he finally caught up to her, he realized she was wearing flat sandals, as she was a few inches shorter than normal. The height difference made her look even more delicate. Taking advantage of their cover, he slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer as they passed by another couple. Amanda instinctively wrapped her arm around him in response but after the other couple had passed she let her arm drop only to find that he kept his in place until they reached the elevator.

"After you, Darling." Lee kept his voice light.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Amanda replied pleasantly.

The other couples in the elevator were oblivious to anyone but their soon-to-be spouses. Lee couldn't help watching his 'fiancé' in the reflection of the doors as she stared at her feet. He couldn't blame her, as feet went, they were sexy as hell. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and directly into his eyes in the reflection of the doors. Instead of looking away, as he would normally do, he continued to stare back at her. Neither looked away until the doors opened abruptly. They each took a moment to gather their wits causing them to be the last couple out of the elevator.

Lee took her hand and led her to the dining room. He gave their names to the Maître d and they were immediately taken to their table. They shared a knowing look when they saw Miles and Jillian were amongst their tablemates.

"Oh, look who decided to join us!" Miles' grinding voice boomed. "We thought you two might be staying in and ordering room service, if you know what I mean." He elbowed the man beside him in the stomach.

Lee pulled out Amanda's chair and then sat down next to her. "How is everyone tonight?" Lee asked the group, ignoring Miles' comment.

Dinner continued with inevitable small talk and Lee did his best to shut down Miles whenever he made his inappropriate comments about his and Amanda's relationship. He wasn't sure if it was the several gin and tonics the older man had already zipped through or just his typical behavior, but he seemed to be getting more and more out of line.

They were all enjoying their dessert of cherries jubilee when Miles started in again. "So, Lee we didn't see you and Amanda after bumping into you at the pool. What kept you two so busy? As if we didn't know!"

Miles slapped Lee on the back and Lee cringed. He didn't care what the man said about him but he'd be damned if he'd let him imply that about the woman sitting next to him. "Look, Miles –"

"Miles, what Lee and I did or didn't do this afternoon is really **none** of your business," Amanda interrupted. "Besides, don't you have your own relationship to be concerned with?" The scolded man sat open mouthed and stared at her.

Lee squeezed Amanda's hand under the table and when she met his gaze they shared a small smile.

"Well, I think we'll go take a walk around the deck." Lee stood and pulled out Amanda's chair for her before helping her up. "Have a wonderful evening, Folks!" He patted Miles on the shoulder and shook his head before turning to leave. He and Amanda shared a quiet giggle. 'We really are a great team,' Lee thought.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The dark, night sky was illuminated with twinkling stars above as they held hands silently strolling the deck. With the beautiful sea as their backdrop, he pulled her over toward the railing and they looked out into vast sea.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her raspy voice barely cut through the roar of the water below.

He hesitated before answering her. Was she ready to hear what was really on his mind? Was he ready to say the words aloud? It had been getting harder and harder to keep his growing feelings for her under control. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't think they're worth even a penny tonight."

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. You've been awfully quiet since we left dinner." She gave him a sidelong glance as she leaned her elbows on the railing in front of them. "I hope it was okay that I spoke up to Miles. He was being very rude and I didn't lik-"

"Amanda, you were great! In fact, you kept me from punching that guy right in the nose." He grasped her hand and squeezed it as he laughed at himself, and was happy to see her joining him.

She turned toward him and smiled. "Okay, so if it wasn't any of that, what is it that has you so quiet?"

He felt his collar constrict around his throat as she gazed at him. Unable to handle the scrutiny any longer, he looked out into the darkness. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "It's just that lately . . ." Hearing her breath catch in her throat, he turned to look at her and saw the anticipation in her eyes. What if she told him to go take a hike? What could he offer her? He was no good at relationships. No, he couldn't hurt her. "This case, I just can't figure out what's going on." He rushed lamely.

"Oh." Amanda stumbled to speak. Her eyes flashed in obvious surprise. "Of course, the case. It's definitely uh, got us . . . uh . . ." She trailed off and turned back to the water.

"Uh, yeah." Lee cringed at his inability to face his feelings. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look on her face when he'd once again pulled back. Glancing at his watch he added, "Well, it's early yet. Why don't we go have a drink and listen to some music? I don't need to meet up with Emiliano for another hour or so."

"Sure, Lee," she answered dejectedly.

He reached to wrap his arm around her to lead her toward the club, but she moved ahead more quickly and his arm was left with nothing but empty space. Sighing, he closed his eyes briefly before following behind.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee raised his glass toward Amanda and she clinked it to his as he whispered, "To getting a break in this case." She simply nodded and took a tentative sip of her champagne. She looked miserable. He hated to see her like this; even more, he hated that he had been the one to cause her anguish. "Amanda –"

Lee couldn't believe it. Miles and Jillian were headed right toward them. Couldn't these two take a hint? "Lee, Amanda . . . I really am sorry for what I implied at dinner. I hope you folks can forgive me and that you'll allow me to dance with your beautiful fiancé, Lee."

At the alarmed look on Amanda's face, Lee jumped out of his seat and grabbed her hand. "Uh, sorry, Friend, but Amanda promised me she'd dance with only me tonight. Shall we, Darling?" He shot her a saucy wink.

"Uh, yes. Excuse us," Amanda gushed then added conspiratorially, "He gets so jealous!" She giggled and shrugged as she slid by the dumbfounded couple and followed Lee out onto the dance floor.

He pulled her into his arms and his breath caught in his throat when she slid her hands around his neck and slowly reached up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "They're watching us." He bit back a groan when he felt her place a tiny kiss just below his right ear. "For our cover," she explained.

He took the opportunity to return the favor by sensually whispering in her ear, "Then let's give them a great show, shall we?" Before she could even respond, he twirled her around the dance floor and expertly dipped her. When he pulled her slowly up his body, he could feel every nerve ending in his body react. The way she fit against him, the smell of her perfume, the scent of her shampoo, her very being was nearly driving him to the edge. He squeezed her right hip before he had a chance to think about what he was doing.

Lee swallowed in an attempt to compose himself. He made the mistake of looking into her dark eyes; it was then that he pulled away. He needed to get some air, get his head clear, anywhere but in her enticing arms.

"Uh, Amanda . . ." He led her back to their table. "I uh, should probably go meet up with Emiliano in the cargo hold. Must be some sort of locker or storage bin number 24C."

He shook his head trying to remember what he was talking about. "So, why don't you just mingle?" He raised his brow, anticipating the argument that he was certain would follow.

"Oh," she groaned and frowned. "You know, I really hate to mingle. Would it be alright if I take a walk around the deck or something?"

He smiled at her response. "I'd like it better if you stayed here and finished your drink. That way, I'd know you wouldn't get into any trouble. Hmmm?"

She replied quietly, almost to herself, "Oh, how could I get into any trouble walking around the deck?" She shrugged and then took a sip of her champagne.

Lee couldn't help the snort that followed. "If anyone can manage it, you can." He stood and added, "Right," before heading off to meet Emiliano.

"Be careful!" She called out to his retreating form.


	4. A Good Scout Is Always Prepared

*See Chapter 1 for Authors Notes

Amanda was still shaking from nearly falling off the ship and plunging into the cold water below. What was she thinking climbing up the rail and reaching out to that boom? She rubbed her arms absently as she listened to Lee and Emiliano wrap up the details of their plan for the following day. She still wasn't exactly clear on how Lee was going to get them out of getting married in the morning. Would it be so bad being married to Lee, she pondered. He was a good man, a good protector, he could cook, and he was certainly easy on the eyes. And oh, did he make her stomach do flip-flops.

"A-man-da?" Lee called out.

She felt Lee's hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" The worried look on his face pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm . . . I'm fine, Lee." She shivered. Whether it was from her near death experience or the feeling of his hand on her bare arm, she wasn't sure.

"Come on, Amanda. Let's get you back to your room." He helped her up from the couch as they left Emiliano's cabin.

"Goodnight, Amanda. Lee." Emiliano called out.

In unison they returned, "Good night."

They silently began the long walk back to their rooms. After a while the corridors were starting to look the same to her; Amanda slowed her pace and grabbed the rail along the wall, finally stopping altogether.

"Amanda? What's wrong?" Lee waited patiently, holding her wrist.

"Sorry, I just . . . I think I need to um . . ." Tears stung her eyes and she looked toward the ceiling to will them away.

"Hey, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

Somehow he knew just what she needed. She held tightly to him and let go of the feelings that were currently overwhelming her. If he hadn't found her when he did, she could have easily fallen off that boom and into the dark, vast ocean, never to been seen again. How would her boys have handled a life without her? Would her mother have been able to step into the role of mother to two growing boys? And what about the man whose arms were currently wrapped around her? Would he have missed her? She pulled him fiercely to her, unable to let go. The smell of his aftershave intoxicated her and against her better judgment, she breathed deeply allowing the moment to take over.

Before she knew what she was doing, her lips slid ever so slowly down his neck. She felt his breath catch and was certain she felt his heart beat faster, or maybe that was hers.

" _A-man-da_." It was barely above a whisper.

Her eyes fluttered open and finding his eyes closed, she was emboldened to push further. She reached up to place a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth and his lower lip quivered as her hands roamed over his chest and shoulders.

Lee pulled back and startled her by roughly grabbing hold of her upper arms. He stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Lee?" Without a word, he pulled her to him tightly and clung to her. His fingers were running through her hair and then roaming her back. Before she could call out to him again, his mouth was on hers, devouring her. Her back was pressed against the wall in the open hallway. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, on her mouth, her neck, and her ear. Her head was spinning, threatening to shut down from the onslaught.

The sounds of someone coming toward them barely registered until the couple was past them and she heard the man call out back toward them, "Get a room, geez!"

Amanda ripped her swollen lips from her partner's mouth and tried to focus on the retreating couple. She caught sight of them just as they made their way around the corner, shaking their heads and giggling. Amanda felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger. While this was not her usual reserved behavior, how dare those people laugh at their expense? She closed her eyes briefly to enjoy the feeling of Lee's lips on her collarbone for a moment longer and then tugged on the front of his shirt to get his attention. When she finally had it, he looked up at her, his mouth hovering over her bare shoulder, his hair mussed. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from once again clamping down on his mouth. "Lee, we . . . uh, we should probably go back to our room, uh rooms."

He sighed and then looked around and nodded in agreement. He pulled her tightly to him and they resumed their stroll down the long corridor. This time their stroll took on a much faster pace.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The pressure of his hand in hers would normally have calmed her, but instead it was both exciting and overwhelming her as he led them back to their rooms. They quickly arrived at his door and she gave him a sidelong glance as he slid his key in the door. He smiled back and hooked a hand behind her neck, kissing her hard and long as he pushed them through the door before it slammed shut behind them. Once again she found herself pinned up against the wall, she couldn't help the jolt of electricity that seemed to follow everywhere he touched.

His hands squeezed her hips and pulled her roughly to him in another fierce possession of her mouth. Her nimble fingers worked to loosen and remove his bowtie before grabbing hold of his jacket and pushing it off his broad shoulders, onto the floor.

"Amanda, are you sure? Maybe we should slow down." His breathing was coming in short gasps in between brilliantly placed kisses. While his words were saying 'slow down,' his mouth was saying 'don't stop!'

"Lee, we've been . . ." She bit her lip as he continued his assault on her collarbone in an attempt to gather her wits. "Um, we've been taking it slow for three years now. I think this was inevitable," she finished as she slipped another button loose from his shirt and lowered her head to kiss the bare skin she had already uncovered, his quick intake of breath egging her on.

His shirt quickly joined his jacket in a pile on the floor and while the room was dark, with the assistance of the moon shining through the porthole, she could see his sparkling eyes staring down at her. He seemed hesitant to undress her, so she turned to the side and pointed to the zipper. "Could you unzip me, please?"

Without a word, the teeth of her zipper came apart and after about an inch his lips kissed the base of her neck, another inch and another kiss. He continued this until the dress puddled on the floor and she was completely exposed to him.

He rubbed his hands down her shoulders and back before sliding around to caress her bare breasts as he nibbled her neck.

"Well, that answers _that_ question." He whispered with a chuckle.

"What question is that?" She smirked.

"It _may_ have crossed my mind a time or two tonight whether or not you were wearing a bra."

"Oh, really? Just a time or two?" She teased.

"Mmmmhmmm." His tongue and teeth nipped at her earlobe and she squeezed her eyes shut, luxuriating in the feeling of the chills running up and down her spine.

When she opened her eyes she caught him staring at her in the reflection in the mirror across the room. Amanda stood confidently, well as confidently as one can in only their panties and shoes. His hands slid down her sides and she sucked in at the sensitivity. She watched as his fingers hooked each side of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. He held them out at her ankles to allow her to step out of them one leg at a time and then lifting each foot to remove her shoes, kissing the inside of each ankle, before he made the very slow trip back up her quivering body.

Feeling very underdressed all of a sudden; she reached around his waist to remove his cummerbund, tossing it onto the floor. She kept her focus on divesting him of his pants, but he had other plans, plans that apparently included the two of them on his bed. She let out a yelp when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. After placing her in the middle of the bed, he toed out of his shoes and then rushed to remove his pants, boxers and socks. Amanda watched from the head of the bed, the anticipation nearly driving her wild. She suddenly felt like prey as he climbed up toward her.

"You were very naughty today, Mrs. King." He pulled her legs toward him and she instinctively grabbed the bedding for purchase.

Amanda couldn't remember his voice ever sounding so sexy as it did right at that moment. She swallowed the scream of excitement that was bubbling up. "I was?" She asked innocently.

He nodded. "Oh yes. Very."

"I told you I wasn't thinking when I climbed up on –"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm referring to your _little_ outfit by the pool."

"Oh." She bit her lip to stop the smile that was forming.

"Yeah. 'Oh,' indeed. Do you have any idea . . ." he leaned down to place a kiss on her inner thigh and moved agonizingly slow to hover over her center before placing a tender kiss there. " . . . How you were affecting me?"

Her toes curled when his lips briefly caressed her. "Oh, I believe I do. I saw the evidence in your swim trunks." She smiled smugly.

"I've always said you had an eye for even the smallest of details."

She reached down between his legs and took hold of his very swollen member and chuckled, "Oh, it's _anything_ but small. Quite the opposite actually."

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" He grinned.

"No, but you do, don't you?" She pulled him down to kiss him roughly. The foreplay was almost too much to take. She whimpered when he pulled away from her. "Where are you going?"

"Hang on." He whispered distractedly as he grabbed the clothing that was strewn around the room.

"You're cleaning up _now_?" Amanda chastised as she leaned her head on her hand, enjoying the view from the bed.

"Ah ha!" He held up his wallet triumphantly and tossed his trousers to the floor once again.

"Planning on needing that tonight, Stetson?" She replied sarcastically.

"Go ahead and make jokes. You'll be glad I have this." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a small-foiled package.

She sat up and watched as he expertly ripped open the foil with his teeth and slipped on its contents. "Do I want to know why you brought a condom on a wedding cruise, Scarecrow?" She asked with a raised brow.

"A good scout is always prepared." He pushed her back onto the bed.

"You were never a scou—" His lips stifled her retort. She squealed in delight when he nibbled her neck and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his lips consumed her bare and very erect nipple. "Oh, Lee!"

Amanda ran her hands through his already-tussled hair and tugged on his arm to pull him to her mouth. She gave him a searing kiss as he slipped into her gently but firmly. Pulling her lips from his mouth in order for her to let out the moan that was bottling up inside her was nothing short of a must. She had never experienced anything so exquisite in all her life. It had never been this intense with Joe and certainly not with her high school sweetheart, Rob Tillman. Rob was just as inexperienced as she was and while there had been love between her and her ex-husband, there was never this voracious need to consume and be consumed that she felt with Lee.

"God, Amanda!" His voice was rough with passion. "I just can't get deep enough." He wrapped her leg over his shoulder in an attempt to do just that.

She moaned in delight when he seemed to go deeper than she thought was even possible. His hips were setting a steady rhythm all their own that she was somehow in step with, meeting him beat for beat. He continued to press against her pelvis, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Wanting to fall over the edge together, she reached down between them and stroked him as he pounded in and out of her.

"Yes! Touch me, Amanda!" He growled.

She knew he was close and picked up her pace, as did he. Seconds later, they tumbled over the edge together, calling out the other's name.

They were still tangled together moments later, both attempting to slow their breathing. Lee kissed her soundly before easing himself off her and lying beside her after disposing of the condom, and pulled her tightly to him.

"So, what do you think of your first cruise, Mrs. King?"

She giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Oh, well so far so good, Mr. Stetson. I think I would like to sail this ship again."

"Oh yeah?" He laughed. "I believe we can accommodate you if that's what you'd like."

"Definitely." She cuddled closer to him and they soon fell asleep.


	5. Never A Scout

*See Chapter 1 for Author Notes

Lee awoke to a slight pressure across his chest and smiled when the memories of the night before flooded his consciousness. He watched silently as the classic beauty that was his partner slept; the rhythmic rise and fall nearly lulling him back to sleep. He was overwhelmed with the realization that after all their back and forth fighting and flirting over the past three years, that they'd finally given into the inevitable pull.

Taking the sheet between his toes, Lee gently pulled it ever so slowly down her naked form, exposing her breasts to him. His eyes darted up to see if she was still sleeping, convinced that she was, he pressed his luck further by snaking his hand out and lightly caressing her right breast. He watched in fascination as the pert nipple tightened and stood at attention at his gentle touch. Amanda may have been asleep, but her body was definitely awake. Lee nuzzled her neck and just as his tongue made contact with her ear, the realization hit him that he had brought the one and only condom that he kept in his wallet for emergencies on the cruise, and they had used it last night. He groaned inwardly before quickly running through all the different scenarios of how he could procure a condom on a floating boat out in the middle of the ocean. 'Maybe this is a sign that we should slow down.' He ran his hand through his hair and thought of baseball in attempt to calm his raging hormones. As if she had heard his internal battle, Amanda snuggled closer to him, sliding her bare leg up his calf and finally settled it just above his knee.

With new resolve, he carefully extricated himself from the bed, and sat up rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. He was a man on a mission. If he had to swim ashore to find a condom, he would.

After rummaging through the pile of clothes they had unceremoniously flung to the floor the night before in their rush to divest each other of the offending articles, he found his trousers and once crisp dress shirt and threw them on, not even bothering to tuck in the shirt. If he hurried, he could be back before she had a chance to wake . . . and get dressed, he mused. With one last longing look to his partner, Lee slipped out of the cabin door.

Lee heard a deep chuckle from behind him and then felt a slap on his back making him cringe. "Hello, Miles," he groaned.

"Lee! What are you doing up so early?" The man took Lee in from head to toe before laughing and continuing, "You're still in your tux? You must have had a great night, my friend! I knew that little lady of yours was a tigress!"

"Look, Miles I'm in a bit of a rush here—" As if his luck hadn't been bad enough bumping into the most obnoxious passenger, at the crack of dawn, the cashier at the ship's apothecary chose _that_ moment to return with Lee's box of condoms.

"Oh, Lee! You ol' son of a gun, no wonder you're in rush! You're night isn't quite over it seems." He grinned lasciviously.

Lee twisted around to find his quest sitting on the counter. He whipped out a $20 bill and slapped it on the counter, snatched the box up and slipped it into his pants' pocket awkwardly. "Keep the change," he called out to the younger man behind the counter and then pointed a finger at Miles. "Not a word, Beckwith," he threatened with an equally cold glare before he strode out of the small storefront.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee was nearly out of breath by the time he returned to his room. He opened the door as quietly as he could and poked his head in, hoping that she'd be right where he'd left her, but was disappointed to find his bed empty. Her dress, panties and shoes were also missing. His shoulders slumped forward and he threw his room key and his newly acquired package on the small desk. Suddenly, he heard humming coming from Amanda's room and he looked hopefully to the door that separated their two rooms that was now cracked open. As he got closer he was certain he heard her in the shower and he hesitated to enter her room without permission. That was short lived when memories of the night before came rushing back. He toed out of his shoes and made quick work of removing his shirt and pants. Leaving them right where they fell. He'd have time later to clean up, he didn't want her to finish her shower before he had a chance to _wash her back._ He pulled the door completely open but ran over to his desk and ripped open the box of condoms and brought one with him.

Steam infused with her shampoo and soap flooded his nostrils when he slid the door to the tiny bathroom open. Her humming stopped abruptly and he knew she was aware of his presence. He pushed the shower curtain aside and his eyes traveled down to her dark, slicked back hair that fell between her shoulder blades, followed by her toned back and trim waist, before it feasted on her derrière and long toned legs. _'Fitness with Dave, indeed,'_ he sighed.

"You left." It wasn't a question, but rather a rebuke. She continued to face the showerhead and scrub her hair clean.

He took it as an invitation and stepped into the small shower behind her. He wasted no time and wrapped his arms around her wet form. One hand caressing her left breast, while the other held her snugly against him. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her where her neck met her shoulder. "I had to get something for us," he whispered into her ear as he nipped at her earlobe.

"What could _we_ possibly need this early in the morning?" She turned around, a spark of fire in her eyes. He held up the gold wrapped packet with a smug smile.

"Oh," she quipped and gave him a knowing smile and her cheeks flushed. "Right. Smart thinking, Scarecrow." She reached to take it from his grasp, but he pulled it away.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mrs. King! Patience is a virtue." His voice took on an even deeper, richer tone and his mouth clamped down on her neck before sliding ever so slowly to one of her breasts and then over to the other. As he moved further down her body, his strong hand pressed against her stomach, and her back arched when it came into contact with the cold shower wall. Her protest was cut short when his lips found her warm center and his tongue jutted in and out sensually.

She rested her head against the wall, her fingers splayed in his hair, her breath now coming in gasps. "Oh, Lee!" He continued his ministrations for a few more minutes before he felt her inner walls tense and then the unmistakable shake of her body. He squeezed her hip and then pulled back to place a kiss on her stomach before returning to his full height.

Lee stood under the spray of the water and rinsed his hair and face then leaned down to kiss her properly. "Good morning."

"It certainly is now," Amanda chuckled and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her head against his chest. "I was worried when I woke up alone that you'd had regrets about last night," She whispered before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly.

He squeezed her tightly to him. "My only regret is that I only brought one condom with me on this trip." He kissed the top of her head and then snorted when he remembered bumping into Miles earlier. "Well maybe two regrets."

"What does that mean?" She pulled back and eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, I ran into our favorite passenger this morning."

"Oh, no! What asinine thing did Miles say this time?"

"I'll tell you later." He nibbled on her neck as his hands rubbed up and down her back.

"Mmmm . . . right, later," she moaned and his lips clamped onto hers for a searing round of kisses.

Never breaking the kiss, she ran her hand over his shoulder, down his arm until her nimble fingers opened his fist and snatched the foiled packet. She wasted no time in tearing it open and sliding it on.

"This is clearly _not_ your first rodeo, Ma'am," he joked, enjoying her boldness. His comment brought an immediate redness to her cheeks. He loved the fact that she could manhandle him in one moment and then a moment later merely pointing it out to her brought a blush to her beautiful face.

Lee kissed her softly and then lifted her hips, using the wall as leverage before sliding into her, his eyes never leaving hers. He'd never seen her eyes so dark before; they were almost black. With one arm wrapped around her back, he used the other on her shoulder to help guide her down onto him. Their rhythm, while in-sync from the start, grew faster and faster. He was out of control.

"Lee, please," she moaned and sought out his lips.

"Come with me, Amanda," he whispered after tearing his mouth from hers. "I can't hang on—"

With a final thrust and loud groan, he emptied himself into her. He was relieved when he felt her walls tighten around him seconds later and she let out a deep sigh of contentment. He lifted her off him and settled her on the floor of the shower; careful to make sure she didn't slip, before removing the used condom and throwing it in the trash just outside the shower.

He watched her in fascination. He was normally so in control in situations like this. What was it about this woman that threw him into such a tailspin? Little by little she had turned his world upside down. He realized now that they were subtle albeit positive changes. There were many. For one, he relied on her. She calmed him when no one else ever could. Of course, she was also usually the one to spin him up so that he needed calming, but that was neither here nor there. She made him slow down; see things from a different perspective. And not just on the job, but in life. How many times had she helped him through issues in his life that he had simply swept under the rug? The death of his old partner, his betrayed feelings toward Eva, Dorothy, hell, she even got him talking on a regular basis with his Uncle, the Colonel.

"Lee? Lee!" Amanda's insistent voice finally penetrated his thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say, Amanda?" He ran his hand down his wet face.

"I asked if we could get out of this shower. The water turned cold a good five minutes ago. It's downright freezing now!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

She made quick work of shutting off the water while he pushed back the curtain and stepped out in the small confines of the bathroom and handed her a towel from the shelf above the toilet. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled appreciatively and proceeded to wrap the towel around herself.

"Why don't I go get ready in my bathroom so you have room in here? I'm sure you'll need it with your gown and all." He eyed the dress bag hanging on the closet door.

Amanda reached for a second towel and flipped her head between her knees to wrap the towel around her head. Just as quickly, she stood upright and looked toward her closet. "My gown . . . right."

"Are you going to be okay with all this, Amanda? I mean, I know how –"

"I'll be fine, Lee. But we better hurry up if we're going to do this."

Relieved that he didn't have to expound on his own feelings, he left her to get ready. "Okay, then," he replied as he walked through the door that separated their rooms.


	6. Taking the Wheel

_*See Chapter 1 for Author Notes_

"So nice to know you're not _just_ a pain in the ass fellow passenger, but a soulless traitor too, Beckwith." The sarcasm was practically dripping from Lee's voice.

"We can't all be the hero, Lee." He nudged the nose of his gun into Lee's back to keep him moving down the empty corridor.

"On a tight schedule, are we? I'm so sorry I've put a kink in your plans." Lee chuckled sadistically.

"Oh, not just you. Your entire team."

Before Lee could ask what Miles meant, a cabin door opened and he was shoved through. "Amanda!" He called out in surprise, cringing at the sight of her and Emiliano sitting tied up on the bed with Jillian holding a gun on both of them. Lee gave Amanda a once over, trying to ascertain if she was hurt in any way. Except for looking scared to death, she seemed to be holding her own.

"Oh, we have an even bigger surprise for you, Mr. Stetson . . ." Miles slid his gun in the waistband of his pants before continuing, "Your friend Orlando."

Lee was both relieved and surprised to see his clearly beaten informant, Orlando. He was certain he had been killed after he'd uncovered the operation.

Miles stuffed his hands in his pockets and proceeded to explain the informant's condition to the room. "He's alive but not quite well. I'm afraid Gretz got carried away when we questioned him. Now, I don't have to remind you all that there's no sense in making things more difficult for yourselves. Okay?"

Lee ignored the shorter man and looked to his old friend. "You alright?"

"Sorry, my friend. It is my fault you are involved in this." Orlando's voice was strained.

Lee wasn't sure if it was out of guilt for pulling him into this or if he was more injured than he appeared. 'Most likely a bit of both', Lee thought. "Hey, don't worry about it. These guys aren't getting away with anything. Come on, Miles, it's not going to work. There's too many people onto you." Lee hoped he sounded more confident than he felt at that moment.

"Oh, I don't think so or this island would be swarming with agents by now. No, we'll do just fine." Miles' overconfidence was oozing out of him causing Lee to grit his teeth in frustration. "Tie him up." The older man waved toward Lee and Gretz did his bidding. He spoke more quietly to Jillian. "You made contact with the buyers yet?"

"Yeah, they'll have the boat at Playa Key Beach in an hour." Jillian spoke in hushed tones. "We'll get paid when the gold is safely on board."

"Well, let's get going because I don't want to keep **my** **friends** waiting." Miles smiled sickeningly and they were all propelled out of the cabin door and into the eerily quiet hallway.

The other cruise passengers were probably still celebrating the massive exchange of vows that was still taking place on the island. Lee took a moment to glance over to Amanda as they were being rushed down the long corridor. He longed to reach out to her and take her hand in an attempt to calm her nerves and reassure her they would once again get out of this mess. Unfortunately, when he called out to her, he was rewarded with a jab to his ribs by one of Miles' goons.

"Nobody talks!" The goon growled.

Amanda's eyebrows furrowed and she kept her gaze straight ahead. He wasn't certain if she was trying to stay in line for fear of further punishment or if she was upset with him. Either way, he and the other captives remained quiet as they made their way off the boat.

Once they reached the island, Rackam drove Lee and Amanda in a red sedan, while Gretz followed behind in a Jeep. Lee had strained to hear the four as they discussed their plans to kill him and Amanda and use Emiliano and Orlando to load the gold before killing them as well.

Now, as Lee sat in the back seat of the sedan, watching Rackam eyeing Amanda, _his_ Amanda, he worked faster at untying the ropes around his wrists.

"You know, when this is all over I'll have a tidy sum of cash." Rackam leered across the seat at Amanda.

"How nice for you," she replied politely and glanced out the passenger window nervously.

Lee couldn't help the snort that bubbled up.

"I mean, I could probably talk Miles into letting you come with me." He gave her a toothy grin.

Amanda's eyes widened and then she looked back at Lee in horror. He raised his brow and replied, "How could you pass that offer up, Amanda?" He continued to work the knots loose around his wrists.

"Of course _he's_ not invited." Rackam nodded back at Lee.

"World's shortest marriage," Lee grumbled.

"I . . . uh, appreciate the . . . offer, Mr. Rackam. But I think I'll take my chances with . . . my . . . um, husband."

Lee smiled broadly. "Oh, thank you, Darling!" Just then, the ropes gave and Lee didn't hesitate a second to wrap the ropes around their captors' neck. His hands were no longer on the wheel, but rather struggling at the ropes around his neck. Amanda grabbed hold of the steering wheel when the car started weaving in and out of the lane.

"Be ready to slide into the driver's seat, Amanda!"

"What? Why?" She screamed.

"Because you're going to drive!" He yelled back as the two continued to struggle.

"When?"

"Now!" Lee pulled the struggling man from the front seat and into the back in a flash.

Amanda stared in shock as Lee pummeled the now red-faced man.

"Amanda!"

"What?"

"Can you drive, _please_?" Lee nodded toward the road in front of them as the car jutted them across the gravel road.

"Oh, right!" She did her best with her hands tied, thankful that her feet were free of ropes.

Just as Amanda had righted the vehicle, the Jeep that was once following them, was slamming up against them on her left. "Oh, no!"

Lee was busy fighting, so she tightened her grip on the wheel and kept her focus on the road ahead. The Jeep came at them even harder the second time and she nearly spun out of control.

"A-man-da! Can you keep us on the road?"

"I'm trying, Lee!" She howled as they were hit again. "I could use some help up here!"

Lee finished tying up Rackam and jumped into the passenger seat. He made quick work of the ropes around her wrists. "Okay, Amanda. I want you to let Gretz get close and then hit the brakes. When he goes ahead of us, I'll shoot out his tires."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Here he comes. You ready?" Lee cocked the gun he'd extricated from their once captor.

"Yes!" She held her breath and gritted her teeth as Gretz made his next attempt at running them off the road. Just as Lee had explained, she slammed the brakes causing the Jeep to miss them completely. Lee took the opportunity to shoot out both his front and back passenger tires, causing Gretz to lose control of the vehicle and flip over into the embankment. Amanda gawked out the window at the now smoking vehicle before catching a beaming smile from Lee.

"Way to go, Partner!" He patted her shoulder before pointing down the hill toward the parked van near the water. "We need to stop Miles and Jillian before they finish loading that gold! Can you get us down there, Amanda?"

"After all that? Piece of cake." She smiled proudly.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Let's stop here and climb down the hill. But stay behind me, Amanda."

"Right." She nodded as she pushed the crumpled car door open and climbed out of the vehicle. She patted the roof of the car and sent a silent 'thank you' to the heavens above for getting them through that very harrowing ride.

They held hands as they slid down the sandy hill. When they reached the bottom Lee held his hand up and stopped at the front of the van. He pointed to the driver's side of the van and indicated that he would go around the back and she should stay where she was. She nodded in agreement and waited.

Not wanting Emiliano and Orlando to get caught in the crossfire, Lee waited for them to move back inside the van to grab another pipe before making his presence known.

Amanda made her way around the side of the van and pulled out a small piece of pipe. Lee called out as she got to the corner of the van.

"I told Amanda that this beach would be a great place to sunbathe, but she said it would be crowded. Once again, the little woman is right!" Lee's gun was pointed at the back of Miles' head. The older man reached into his pocket for his gun, but Lee pressed his gun against Miles' head. "Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pal."

"Oh, but I would, Mr. Stetson." Jillian jumped out of the back of the van and held her small Beretta at him.

Before Miles could pull his gun, Amanda jumped out from the side of the van and pressed the pipe against Jillian's back, simulating the barrel of a gun. "Hands up!"

"Thank you, _Darling_!" Lee smirked and winked at Amanda before divesting Miles of his gun.

Amanda smiled in return and took Jillian's gun before throwing the pipe into the sand. She pushed the other woman toward the back of the van to sit down. Lee kept the gun on Miles and Jillian while Amanda untied the rest of their team.

"Come on, Stetson. Let us go and we'll make it worth your while. We can set you and your little lady up with quite a nest egg."

"Miles –"

"No, hear me out, Buddy. I mean, I'm sure she's a great girl and all but let's face it she's a woman. Women are expensive. Sure, she's a tigress in bed, but –"

Before he could finish his thought, Amanda came up and sucker-punched him in the mouth.

"Oof!" He grabbed his jaw and spit out blood before glaring back at her.

"Ooooh!" Amanda groaned and shook out her fist. "Oh my gosh that hurts!" No one had ever told her how much that would hurt. Lee always made it look so easy.

Lee handed Emiliano his gun and rushed over to Amanda's side. He held her hand carefully, inspecting it for any broken bones. "Gently wiggle your fingers." He held his breath as she moved each finger ever so slowly. When she had gingerly moved each finger, he looked up at her and smiled. "We need to teach you how to hit!" He tapped her nose before turning his attention back to Miles who remained in a crumpled mess in the sand. Lee pulled the man up by his lapels and snorted. "That little tigress just kicked your ass."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"You two did a really fine job!" Billy smiled proudly at his team surrounding his desk.

"Thank you, Sir!" Amanda nodded appreciatively.

"No money, no revolution." He closed the file and handed it to Francine for filing.

"And thanks to the information Orlando gave us the leaders of the insurgents have been rounded up." Francine tapped the desk for emphasis.

"I'm really glad for Orlando." Amanda nodded.

"Well, that about wraps it up." Billy stood from his desk in an obvious attempt to shoo them out of his office.

"Oh, but we still have the matter of our two little love birds, Billy!" Francine cast a snide smile toward Lee and Amanda.

"Fran-cine!" Billy chided.

"What are you talking about, Francine?" Lee rolled his eyes at the blond in obvious boredom.

"Oh, just that legal called and said that because you both used fake names and personal information, your marriage isn't legal." She patted Amanda's shoulder. "So, no need for a second divorce _yet_ , Dear."

"You used a fake name too?" They both simultaneously called out to the other and then laughed.

"You two are starting to scare me," Francine called out as she left the office.

"Uh, why don't we head up to the Q-Bureau, huh?" Lee held Amanda's elbow and pulled it gently up and guided her toward the door.

"Sure." She nodded to her partner before addressing their supervisor, "Thank you again, Sir. See you later."

"Of course." Billy smiled knowingly.

Amanda followed Lee out of the bullpen and into the hallway. She stood patiently waiting for the elevator, but could feel Lee's eyes staring. Neither had uttered a word since they had left Billy's office.

"So, why did you use a fake name at the ceremony?" Lee stood in front of her eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, well . . . I mean, if we were to ever, um . . . you know get married, I'd want it to be because you wanted to not because you were forced to for a case." She finished awkwardly, keeping her head down and focused on her shoes.

He lifted her chin, waiting for her to look him in the eye before stating, "And I used fake information because I know how seriously you take marriage and if we were to." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Well, if we were to get married for real, I'd want to do it right."

"You would?" Her voice squeaked and her eyes were glistening with tears.

He nodded and reached down to bring her battered hand to his lips before kissing it. "And another thing, when the time comes . . . it will be my mother's ring, not some store bought one." He pulled her toward him just as the closet elevator doors opened. When the doors shut, he took a hat from the closet shelf and put it over the lens of the security camera.

She giggled in anticipation. "Oh my gosh!"

 _ **The End**_


End file.
